


Dead Program

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “Are you having fun?” she asked. “Playing dress-up as a dead program?”





	Dead Program

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 4, 2013 as “Drabble Request #9 - Yori Meets Beck” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on June 1, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Beck hit the ground as the identity disc flew by his head. It returned to the hand of a woman wearing the same white as a siren–but with bold, unique light lines. An upside-down triangle that glowed teal rested on her collarbone in the same place as his own Tron symbol. Her blonde hair whipped around her fierce eyes.

Beck activated his disc, standing with caution.

“Are you having fun?” she asked. “Playing dress-up as a dead program?”

“I think you’re mistaken,” Beck answered, and taking stock of the situation. This woman was dangerous. Her stance was as confident as Paige, and he didn’t like the implications of such custom light lines. She had power somewhere. “I’m Tron.”

“No, you’re not,” she said. The woman dashed forward in a rage, swinging her disc wildly. Beck dodged easily, shocked. Her early confidence was just a guise for her lack of training. This wasn’t a fighter–so what was she? The woman threw a punch when her disc failed to make contact. She missed, and said, “But I thought you were. But you’re nothing! Just cruel.”

Beck side-stepped her, and she stumbled forward. She pushed off the ground and came at him again. “Cruel?”

“Tron never came home! I was told he was dead! Do you know what that’s like!? To hear rumors that he’s alive in the city next door?” The woman stopped, her chest heaving and her hair falling in her eyes.

“And then.” She dropped her disc, standing a foot away from Beck. She lifted her head, and looked him straight in the eye through his tinted visor. There was so much hatred in her eyes, Beck had to take a step back. “To know in half a second the program parading around in his light lines is a fake.”

“Do you know what you’ve done to me?” Her voice cracked. She slammed her fists into Tron’s symbol. And Again. Beck let her do as she pleased, not minding each frustrated thump against his chest. She sobbed, “Why?”

Beck remained quiet. There was nothing he could say to bring this woman comfort. He could only let her get it out of her system. She continued to hit him through his silence, each hit getting stronger than the last. One finally pushed him back a foot, and Beck had to re-balance his stance. She growled, an enraged sob, and her next hit was aimed at the center of his helmet’s mask–

A black gloved hand wrapped securely around her wrist, stopping her throw. It squeezed tighter as she trembled in place, her eyes locked on Beck. She knew. Beck looked over her shoulder, smiling in relief under his mask.

The black helmet around the intruder retracted, revealing warm eyes and a grotesque scar raising from his collar to the middle of his cheek. Beck had never heard his voice so choked. “Stop that, Yori.”

She grabbed Beck’s arm, laughing in the middle of a renewed sob. She had yet to turn, her eyes locked on the symbol glowing on Beck’s chest, but she still said his name: “Tron.”


End file.
